


The Injury

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: An injury leads to confessions and revelations.*EDIT/UPDATE:I'VE DECIDED TO PUT THESE INTO CHAPTERS RATHER THAN PARTS FOR MORE OPPORTUNITIES AND YOU CAN ALSO FIND THEM IN A KISS
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	The Injury

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post this but I failed. I listened to "Mary" by Big Thief a lot when writing this (it's also in an episode of The Umbrella Academy, bonus points if you can find the lyric I used!), which I highly recommend checking out. I just want to also give a big shout out to all of you guys who have given me the confidence to keep going! I love you all!

“We’ll be okay.”  
“We will… we will.”

Din knew this day was bound to come. It was supposed to be a job between him and the new gunslinger; Y/N wasn’t ready to fully commit to something this dangerous, he’d let her do small jobs with him, kill a few people if they had to. But not something as dangerous as what they were in for.  
…  
Y/N was just starting to get used to the explosions. She had been traveling with Din for almost a year now, and at first she was very overwhelmed with the fast pace of the Mandalorian’s life and the action that came with it. 

“Nice one liner,” Y/N teased as Din helped her turn the controls back on in the Razor Crest.

He half sighed half chuckled. “Thanks.”

Checking on the giggling baby, she sat back down in her seat with a grin. 

…

“Are you sure it’s okay to leave him here?”

Y/N watched as Din tucked in the sleeping Child in his quarters, his hands brushing over him with such a gentle touch that she almost jumped him right then and there. 

“He’s asleep.” Was all he said before walking down the ramp. 

She contemplated arguing with him, but there was what seemed to be a very nice lady here working on the ship. They wouldn’t be gone long anyway. Still, she felt like an irresponsible parent as she followed after him. 

“We won’t be gone long,” she heard him say to Peli Motto. “No one goes into the ship. And no droids.”

Motto scoffed. “Okay okay. No droids. Probably take a little longer then.”

“That’s fine. We’ll be back with your payment.”

Y/N once asked him about his hatred for droids, to which he barely gave her an answer for and left it at that. She knew it was a touchy subject and that it went deep into his roots, but she would wait until he was ready to tell her. Until then, she would just agree to his ‘no droids’ terms.

Tatooine wasn’t such a bad place as Y/N almost expected it to be. The cantina was nicer than most, calmer as well. But she was worried there wouldn’t be much work in that. 

“I can help,” a young man said once he heard the Mandalorian ask for a job. 

Now Y/N wasn’t so sure of him. He seemed too cocky and arrogant; not that that was a crime, but it was also very dangerous in their line of work. But Din thought he ought to hear what the man had to say anyway. 

The young gunslinger, whom they learned was Toro Calican, was an excited hunter, eager to have his name whispered among the best of the best. Din seemed iffy with him as well, but they needed the money for Motto and it was worth a shot. Plus, the kid just wanted to join the guild. 

“You don’t understand, Y/N,” Din argued as they were walking back to the ship. “Fennec Shand is dangerous, I mean more dangerous than I am. I can’t risk with it, especially not with the Child.”

Y/N was getting annoyed and Din could clearly see it as she put her hands on her hip; she could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

“So? I’ve done plenty of dangerous things with you and I’m still here. Besides, you could use all the help you can get, and to be honest, I’m not so sure about your new partner there.”

He let out a frustrated sigh. “I know. And I trust you, I know what you’re capable of. But the answer is still no. Go back to the ship and stay with the baby. If I don’t come back by tomorrow, leave. Take whatever can and just go. Please.”

She’d never heard him beg her like this over a bounty. This Shand assassin must have really been a big deal, and it scared her too. She knew Din was more than capable of handling himself, and hell he had been doing his job just fine on his own. She hated this type of fear. She hated the anxiety and pain that came with it. It could literally kill her. 

Y/N sighed heavily through her nose; the repair dock was in view now. “Okay.”

The first thing they did was go into the ship to check on the Child. When they found only his blanket, Din and Y/N went into automatic panic mode, Y/N being faster than the Mandalorian when rushing out of the ship. 

“Where is he?” The Mandalorian growled at the droids as Y/N started for the shop.

“Ah I’m awake! I’m awake!” 

Y/N turned towards the source, finding both Motto and the baby startled out of a nap. Y/N made a noise of relief, waiting for Motto to come towards them; she needed to calm the pounding of her heart. 

“You woke the little guy up,” Motto complained as the baby made noises of displeasure. 

“Both of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves, leaving this little one on the ship by himself. Don’t you know how to be parents?”

Y/N opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Din was in shock as well, looking back and forth between the woman and the Child in her arms. 

“Thank you,” Din finally said, his voice cracking with gratitude. Y/N nodded after, smiling in gratitude as well. 

“I’m going to leave for the money. Y/N is going to stay here with the Child.”

Motto looked back and forth between them, sensing a suspicious but, to Y/N’s relief, keeping her mouth shut. 

“Alright.”

Y/N always worried when Din went on a job by himself or without her. Sometimes, as horrible as it sounds, she would think about what would happen if Din did die; she knew he would want her to move on, to take care and protect the baby and just be happy. But she had her doubts about herself; she’d be damaged beyond repair if she lost him. 

“You look like you could use a little drink.”

Y/N jumped out of her thoughts, looking up at the woman from her chair. They had gotten down with the repairs not that long ago, watching as night fell and everything became quiet. 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Y/N chuckled. 

“Sure it is,” Motto scoffed. “I’m sure you could use a little break, between that adorable baby and that Mandalorian.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that. Y/N Y/L/N and her Boys. 

“So what exactly is the deal with you two?” Motto asked after a few drinks.

Y/N wasn’t drunk, but she sure did feel a little buzzed. Buzzed enough to move a little slower than usual, and blab and blab away, but not drunk. 

“Well,” she drawled. “I lived on my planet without ever leaving it for all my life really until he showed up; like my knight in shining armor! He came through, let me join him to watch over the kid, and here we are!”

Motto giggled with her. “That’s it? C’mon you gotta have more than that. I can see how in love with you are with the man, though I honestly can’t see why. I mean the man can’t even take off his helmet!”

Y/N chuckled, taking a small sip of her drink. She looked next to her at the sleeping baby, smiling softly in thought. 

“I know it’s kinda hard to believe,” she spoke finally, keeping the soft tune of the atmosphere. “But when you get to know him you’ll see why; he’s got such a big heart, even if he doesn’t show it right away. I’ve heard some stories of his past before, and he’s changed so much from the man he used to be. It’s a sight to see honestly.”

Motto listened to every word, seeing the Mandalorian now in a whole new light. 

“And the kid?”

“That’s a complicated one,” Y/N sighed. “We don’t know much about it really. But I do know that there are a lot of bad people out there looking for him. And they want to do him harm, and we will stop at nothing until we make sure he’s safe.”

Peli smiled thoughtfully at her. “I think you two still have some things to learn about taking care of a child, but I also think you two do love him very much, and I know you will do your best with him.”

Y/N wanted to hug the woman and was about to until that arrogant voice disturbed their peace. 

“Alright ladies,” he said, making them both jump; Y/N in a protective and defensive stance while Peli stood in confusion. His blaster was aimed at the Child, making Y/N’s heart do jumping jacks. This wasn’t good at all. 

“Where is he?” Y/N demanded, jumping to the worst conclusion, her hand already coming to rest on her blaster. He caught on to this and smirked.

“You don’t have to worry about that sweetness, he’s coming,” Calican teased. “Now you ladies cooperate and do as I say, then the kid lives. Understand?”

Y/N and Peli had no choice but to nod. Calican quickly patted them both down - taking her weapons from her carefully, the gun never shaking in his grasp - and picked up the kid, who immediately started squirming in his grasp; Y/N had to clench her fists to prevent any altercations. 

They waited just outside the Razor Crest for the Mandalorian. Y/N wished she hadn’t drank. She didn’t want to risk the Child’s life, especially when the gunslinger kept his eyes specifically on her, watching her every move with a careful eye. She could’ve cried in relief when she heard his voice, worried that the man was lying and was just pulling a sick game on them. 

The Mandalorian checked over Y/N, who was only a few feet from him. Once he was satisfied she wasn’t injured, the helmet turned towards the man, who was now aiming his gun at him, the Child still in his arms. 

“Mandalorian,” Calican finally said. “Nice to see you finally showed up. Heard all about your little spew with the Guild. Figured I’d finally get accepted when they find out I got the Mandalorian with the target. Maybe a bonus for the woman too.”

Din tensed at this, clutching the blaster in his fist. 

“Now throw your blaster away and put your hands behind your head,” Calican ordered. 

The Mandalorian obeyed, putting his hands up slowly as Calican handed Peli a pair of handcuffs. Y/N’s arms were getting tired from having them up, and she hoped Din was coming up with a plan just as she was. She saw Peli whisper something to him from behind, and then there was a whizzing sound before the sparks and smoke erupted. Y/N tried to move fast enough, she really did. But the gunslinger was faster in surprise, firing off a few shots. She felt the graze of one on her side, just below her ribs. She cried out, clutching her side with one hand and pulling it away to find dark red blood. She heard another shot, turning in time to see the gunslinger go down. 

“Where is the little guy?” She heard Motto ask. 

Y/N’s head started swimming, her vision going blurry as she searched for Din. She didn’t see nor hear him rushing towards her, calling out her name as he did. 

“It’s just a graze,” she immediately said. 

“Y/N, I need to see it,” Din panicked, gently pulling at the hand clutching at the shot. “Please!”

She let him remove her hand and heard him suck in a breath. It was deep, and she was already starting to lose blood. Din was happy that he had the helmet to conceal the tears already threatening to flow. 

“Is she okay?” They heard Peli ask, the Child in her arms. 

“She’s been hit. Badly. I need to get it treated.”

Din sat Y/N down at the end of the ramp, running into the ship to get their kit. There were a few around stashed around the ship for emergencies, Y/N’s doing of adding more. 

She tried focusing on her breathing and on calming the baby down, not wanting to scare it. He was reaching for her, babbling and squinting his eyes as he reached.

“I’m okay,” her voice was hoarse, but, to her surprise, it was incredibly steady. 

“You are,” Motto confirmed. “We all know he ain’t gonna let you go that easily.”

If Y/N didn’t just get shot, she would have laughed at her attempt to lighten the mood. The Mandalorian came running back out, kneeling down in front of her and helping her gently move her shirt up, spraying becta spray onto the wound. It felt odd but pleasing all the same as it started to heal. He finished with a gel – she couldn’t tell what it was – and a gauze wrap.

“See? I’m alright.” Y/N tried assuring Din. She could sense his anger and disappointment eating at him, coaxing him into silence as he finished his work and stood up. 

He took Calican’s pouch, handing it to her as they traded. 

“Thank you.” He said.

Motto looked back at Y/N, who gave a tired thumbs up. “Yeah. It was no problem. Took longer because ‘no droids’. But it looks like everything worked out okay.”

The Mandalorian wanted to make a comment at that but refrained from doing so. Instead he nodded and went to help Y/N on her feet. She waved a goodbye to the kind woman before the ramp closed. 

There was tension in the stagnant air, no doubt about that. He didn’t say a word to her as he sent the ship into hyperspace, the baby in his seat next to the pilots. 

“You need to rest,” he finally said. His voice was hard, and she almost flinched at the tone; he had never used it with her. 

She wanted to protest, but she was tired, and figured they would talk later once they all calmed down. 

“Okay. You need to rest too though, Din.”

“I will.”

Silence. Y/N hated when they fought or had any small argument. She was always afraid that it’d be too much, too much for both of them; she had seen it happen many times beforehand on her home planet. She had faith in him, and knew that he was better than that, but just like him, the doubts and fears would start to eat her alive. She didn’t think she’d be able to sleep right away, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. 

The Mandalorian let out a shaky sigh, finally breaking down. It wasn’t supposed to happen. She was never supposed to get hurt. He wasn’t stupid and neither was she, they knew the risks of her joining him and hell even being near the Child. But to see it happen, to know – or feel – that a part of it was his fault; it was absolutely killing him. He didn’t want to take his anger out on her, especially at her delicate state right now.  
…

Y/N woke up feeling worn out but better. Her eyes woke up to a sleeping baby next to her, wrapped up in his blue blanket. She ran the tip of her pointer finger down his little nose and over the gray hair before quietly moving out of the cot, tip toeing as to not wake him up. She went into the refresher, running her hands down her face; the dark circles under her eyes were more prominent but it didn’t feel as it looked. Lifting her shirt up, she inspected the now healed shot, tracing the scar idly as she thought back to that moment. She washed up, checking on the baby before beginning her search for her Mandalorian. She eventually found him in the bottom, cleaning some of his weapons. His body was still just as tense as before. 

His body visibly tensed when he heard her walking towards him. Y/N sighed at the sight, running her hand through her Y/H/C hair. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” she started. Her voice was a little croaked but was strong with conviction. “I just didn’t move fast enough, that’s it, okay? Nothing to blame yourself over.”

“I think it’s time for you to go back home.”

Y/N’s heart stopped. She felt all color drain from her body, felt the air rush out of her as if she had just gotten punched in the gut. She thought the room was starting to spin as well, that her soul was leaving her body as to escape the harsh reality. This couldn’t be happening. 

“W-what?” She stuttered, voice already shaking. “Why? Why would I do that?”

She could see him clench his fist, hear the strain in his voice as he spoke.

“Because this is beginning to be too much. I’m sorry, Y/N. I take full credit and blame for… for everything.”

She started to shake her head at him, anger now building up in her. 

“No,” she growled. “No you can’t do this to me. You can’t after… after everything we’ve been through! You can’t just make it out like everything is practically perfect between us and then just throw me away when something goes wrong! It’s not right!”

She couldn’t stop, tears building up behind her throat. “It was just one guy, one mistake and we’re fine.”

He huffed out a dry chuckle, slamming his weapon down on the table but aggressively turning around.

“I’m the one who trusted the man, even when you didn’t. I should’ve listened to you and I didn’t and it could’ve costed your life.”

“It was just a graze -.”

“- I let you leave your home when I should’ve told you to stay, find someone better for you that wouldn’t put your life in constant danger. How else am I supposed to feel?”

“It could happen anytime, Din. And I knew that before stepping foot into your ship. I knew it when I always dreamed about leaving and traveling. That’s just life! And I have never been more alive since I’ve met you, and nothing, and I do mean nothing, would ever change my mind.”

Din stood up then, towering over her fuming. “It’s not enough. It’s not enough because I can’t live without you. Don’t you see that? Yesterday it was a graze, but if what if next time it’s shot to the head, or a knife in the heart? I can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt or worse. Of having to explain to the baby on why you’re not with us anymore. I’m-.”

He was finally breaking down, unable to hold it in any longer. Y/N was clinging to every word, mouth agape and tears gathering behind her eyes. 

“I’m not ready to lose you,” he finally whispered. The modulator was known for its craft of concealing his voice, but this, this was so much. She could hear and feel the emotions rolling off him, each pressing second revealing carefully hidden revelations. 

She hugged him, and despite all the armor he wore on his person, she could feel him trembling in her arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I know,” she said, trying to control her quivering voice. “Trust me Din, I feel the exact same way about you. And I understand why you’re scared and angry, I would be too. It was a close call but-,”

She placed his hand on her chest, his gloved hand resting over her beating heart. “I’m still here. Alive. We have that now, we have another day. And yeah, any day could be our last together, but I’m not leaving without a fight. You’re stuck with me,” she tried to tease lightly, to ease some of the pressure and anxiety off his shoulders. 

After a moment he unwrapped himself from her and grabbed her hand, leading her into another small quarter with a smaller cot, but it was good enough; they didn’t need the space. He turned off the lights as he led her to the cot, Y/N only being able to see his shadowy figure; she started to breathe heavily from all of the overwhelming emotions hitting her all at once. She suspected the same thing was happening to him based on his sporadic movements as he started at his armor. 

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered gruffly. A pool of arousal flooded between her legs at the command and immediately got to work. 

Din pounced on her as soon as he was undressed – it was the fastest she had ever seen him unclothe – she had barely taken off her pants before he attacked her lips with his, teeth clashing as he used his body to push her downs. She could already feel his hard length rub against her stomach, a bead of pre-cum trailing up and down her stomach as he did so. She moaned into the kiss and gasped when he practically ripped the rest of her clothes off, allowing him to ease his tongue to dance with hers. His lips traveled down her neck, biting down harshly at her sweet spot, causing Y/N to moan loudly and arch her back into him. He groaned as he moved down, biting down at her chest as well and her breasts; he took her nipple into her mouth, nipping gently at it as she ran her fingers through his soft, wavy hair. He kissed all the way down to her dripping and aching heat. 

“Please,” Y/N begged sweetly, breathlessly. “That can wait until later. I need you now.”

Normally the Mandalorian would argue, but he was eager to obey, chasing her lips and wrapping her up in his arms tightly. 

Y/N could feel every emotion and message through every kiss, every touch on her skin. Soft kisses that said I cherish you. Longing kisses that said I missed you, I will always miss you. Heated kisses that said I need you I want you. It was easy for her to abandoned herself to the kisses, the meanings behind them. She clung onto his back as he slid easily into her, him gasping into her mouth as she struggled to keep her eyes open, staring into the dark figure. 

I love you I love you I love you.

Din didn’t need to tell her, she felt it with every shift of his hips, with every kiss he laid on her. With the way he held her, as if he was afraid she was going to disappear. The way he seemed to be struggling to keep his composure, forehead refusing to leave hers as their breaths intertwined. His body was shaking with all the overwhelming senses, and she thought herself she was going to implode from his love; it was as hot as fire, as soft as feathers, as sweet as dessert. 

“I love you,” Y/N groaned into his ear. “Stars I love you, Din. So much.”

She was close to tears from her admission and from the pleasure itself. She felt him shudder at her declaration and pushed into her faster, Y/N unable to keep her noises of pleasure at bay. His hand – which was sure to leave a bruise on her hip – travelled down to her thigh to hike her leg up higher around his waist, allowing him to hit at a deeper spot, making her see white behind her lids. 

“Oh!” She gasped as he went harder, his grunts bringing her closer and closer to her release. 

A hand wrapped itself tightly in her hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to reign himself in as he, too, was getting closer. 

“One day I’ll tell you everything,” he said breathlessly. “I’ll tell you fucking everything. I’ll tell you how you’re the fucking best thing that has ever happened to me. How you’re too good for this world, about how you deserve – shit – the entire world. I’ll tell you about how badly I want to show you everything I am, to take off my helmet and be done with the creed. How it eats me up when I can’t give you everything you fucking deserve.”

She didn’t want him to stop, his words only fueling her love and desire for him. He brought his hand down between them, rubbing her clit. She let out a chocked gasp, nails racking down his hardened back.

“I’ll tell you all of this and more more thoroughly, on a day when there’s no danger, no monsters around. When you can finally see me. When my heart won’t play hide and seek with yours. I have to believe that we can have that because you believe it. I will never stop fighting for you, Y/N Y/L/N.”

Gods this was too much. Her velvety walls clenched around his cock, stuttering around it as they both moaned through their releases. He didn’t make any moves of disconnecting his body from hers and she was content with that. She rubbed her hand up and down his sweaty back as they caught their breaths, their chests moving up and down in sync. Tears did then fall from her eyes, but they were happy ones. 

Finally Din moved his head from the crook of her neck, cupping her cheek and kissed her. His lips were slightly chapped still but softer this time. She made a noise of discomfort when he slowly pulled out of her, him giving her thigh an apologetic tap as he went to gather a wet cloth to clean them up with. She was expecting him to get dressed after, but instead he laid down next to her, pulling her body into his, arms wrapped around each other with the tips of their noses pressed together. 

Y/N still couldn’t see his face in the dark room, but she felt as though she had already seen all of him. She didn’t need to see his face to love him, to know that their love was real and true. She smiled at the thought and buried her head in his chest as she slowly fell back asleep to his hand running through her hair.


End file.
